L'ombre d'une soeur
by Cyrlight
Summary: Quand le passé de Morgane ressurgit, elle ne peut compter que sur elle-même pour limiter les conséquences de ses erreurs.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le retour de Morgause

Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Seule la pleine lune et les lampadaires éclairaient la ville de Safrania. Morgane, accoudée à une fenêtre ouverte de son Arène, regardait la cité endormie. La brise s'engouffrait à l'intérieur pour venir faire voleter ses cheveux vert sombre et caresser sa peau.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, pour s'imprégner du silence. C'était toujours durant la nuit qu'elle parvenait à pousser ses pouvoirs psychiques à leur paroxysme. Il était si loin, le temps où elle s'amusait simplement à tordre des cuillères par la force de son esprit. Elle arrivait à faire bien plus, désormais.

Ce soir là, pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Elle ignorait si cela venait des réverbères qui grésillaient en contrebas, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir des acouphènes dans les oreilles. C'était une pure perte de temps : tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire était de s'infliger une soudaine migraine. Elle respira une dernière bouffée d'air frais, puis ferma la fenêtre.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une aura menaçante émanait des environs et, généralement, son sixième sens qui dépassait de loin celui de tout être humain ne la trompait jamais sur des prévisions comme celle-ci.

Tout à coup, elle entendit une porte claquer. Elle sursauta légèrement, elle qui n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de trahir la moindre surprise ou émotion. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite au beau milieu de la nuit. Certes, l'Arène avait des horaires nocturnes, mais les dresseurs la combattaient rarement après minuit, pour ne pas dire jamais.

Elle quitta ses appartements privés pour atteindre un long corridor, qu'elle traversa d'un pas rapide. Grande, la démarche altière, elle serait certainement très belle si elle ne paraissait pas toujours si sombre. Cela ne l'intéressait pas : elle n'avait aucun intérêt à susciter davantage la fascination que la crainte.

Elle fit appel à sa télékinésie pour ouvrir les deux battants métalliques qui donnaient sur la salle de combat. Un geste de la main et toutes les torches accrochées aux murs s'allumèrent, éclairant l'immense pièce d'une lumière dansante. Deux silhouettes se tenaient à l'autre bout.

Morgane plissa les yeux pour les distinguer. Ses maux de tête s'accentuaient et elle n'était pas dans un état de forme suffisant pour affronter qui que ce soit. Elle avait besoin de se régénérer à l'aide de son énergie psychique pour faire passer son mal, or pour cela, il lui fallait du repos.

Les ombres firent un pas en avant et elle put les apercevoir avec davantage de netteté. Il s'agissait d'une humaine, escortée par sa pokémon. Quelque chose de malsain se dégageait d'elles et, en les identifiant, la Championne comprit aussitôt pourquoi.

La fille faisait la même taille qu'elle, à vue d'oeil. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et lisses qui tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage livide. Un rouge à lèvres écarlate maquillait sa bouche, une épaisse couche de khôl ses yeux violets. Sans tout cet artifice et la présence de la Magirêve, Morgane aurait pu se croire face à son reflet.

\- Morgause, la salua-t-elle froidement. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venue dire bonjour à ma grande soeur préférée. Est-ce un mal ?

Il n'y avait pas besoin de posséder des pouvoirs pour se montrer méfiant envers cette jeune femme. Rien, dans son apparence, de ses yeux sournois à son sourire mauvais, n'inspirait confiance.

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas vues depuis quinze ans. Pourquoi maintenant ?  
\- La nostalgie, que veux-tu ? Nous sommes jumelles, après tout. Une simple discorde ne peut pas suffire à nous séparer.

Morgane s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. En fait, elle ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Son regard se perdit sur les joyaux étincelants de la Magirêve.

\- En fait, tu as raison. Je suis ici pour une raison bien précise : je veux te combattre.

\- Pourquoi perdre ton temps avec ça ?

\- J'ai eu vent de ta réputation. Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça. Ton rôle de Championne t'y soumet, de toute façon.

L'intéressée hésita un instant. Elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait rien de bon à affronter Morgause. Sa soeur n'avait jamais eu la moindre pitié envers ses adversaires. Elle les dominait toujours jusqu'à les écraser. Qui plus est, elle n'était pas vraiment certaine d'être capable de la battre.

\- Toujours aussi lâche, Morgane ? Aurais-tu peur d'être vaincue par ta cadette ?

\- Un contre un, répliqua-t-elle sans se répartir du calme de son ton. Ta Magirêve contre mon Alakazam.

\- En souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

\- Je n'appellerais pas ça le "bon" vieux temps...

 _Morgane et Morgause étaient nées une nuit d'hiver. La première était l'aînée, la seconde sa cadette de près d'une heure. L'accouchement avait été long et difficile, les médecins étaient persuadés que Morgause n'y survivrait pas, pourtant elle y était parvenue. Leurs parents, férus de mythologie, avaient choisi leurs noms en référence aux demi-soeurs des légendes arthuriennes._

 _A l'âge de cinq ans, quand les deux enfants avaient commencé à manifester leurs pouvoirs psychiques, ils leur avaient offert à chacune un pokémon. Morgane avait eu un Abra et Morgause une Feuforêve. Ils les accompagnaient partout où elles allaient et grâce à leurs types ésotériques, elles avaient accru leurs capacités naturelles, jusqu'à entrer en rivalité l'une contre l'autre._

 _Très souvent, elles s'affrontaient. Trop souvent, Morgause gagnait par des méthodes peu louables. Bien que très jeune, elle ne reculait devant rien pour s'assurer la victoire, n'hésitant pas à prendre tous les risques, contrairement à Morgane qui faisait preuve de plus de mesure. Elle savait que cela provoquait ses innombrables défaites, mais elle se refusait à agir comme sa soeur._

Les deux pokémon, sous leur forme ultime d'évolution, se faisaient désormais face dans l'Arène, à l'instar des deux jumelles. Alakazam avait les pattes crispées sur ses cuillères, Magirêve semblait parfaitement sereine. Les rivaux de toujours s'étaient reconnus mutuellement.

Morgause lança la première attaque. Une Ball'Ombre se matérialisa dans la pénombre pour fondre vers la créature psychique. Il la trancha d'une Coupe Psycho et la sphère chimérique s'évapora en volutes de fumée.

\- Bien... Je vois que tu ne te laisses plus avoir par les vieux trucs. Heureusement, moi aussi, j'ai progressé par rapport à ces combats que nous livrions ensemble. Mégaphone !

Aussitôt, Morgane se boucha les oreilles. Magirêve émettait une musique stridente, disgracieuse, qui était aussi agréable à écouter qu'un crissement d'ongles sur un tableau noir. Alors que sa tête continuait à siffler douloureusement, ce n'était pas avec une pareille cacophonie que cela allait pouvoir s'arranger.

Morgause avait des talents spéciaux, elle aussi. Elle devait percevoir qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et elle en profitait : ce n'était pas Alakazam qu'elle visait. A travers de cette attaque, elle cherchait à lui faire du mal à elle directement.

\- Plénitude ! ordonna-t-elle dans un instant de lucidité.

L'être psychique s'entoura d'un halo blanc tandis qu'il accroissait ses capacités naturelles. La Magirêve rodait autour de lui, ombre fantomatique qui planait telle la menace qu'elle était réellement.

Morgane observait sa soeur avec un mélange de surprise et de méfiance. Pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne tentait-elle pas d'arrêter Alakazam avant qu'il n'ait rassemblé toute sa puissance ? Une pareille stratégie lui laissait envisager le pire pour la suite du match.

\- Lance Raf...

\- Coup-bas ! l'interrompit Morgause.

Voici ce qu'elle attendait. Qu'elle repasse à l'action pour utiliser une attaque ténèbres à ses dépends, face à laquelle son partenaire était extrêmement vulnérable. Des sphères sombres jaillirent de chaque côté de lui afin de le frapper au flanc. Il oscilla pendant quelques secondes, puis recouvra son équilibre.

\- Utilise Encore, vite !

Morgane esquissa un rictus en voyant sa cadette sursauter à l'écoute de cet ordre. Magirêve allait être contrainte de réitérer cette même attaque à diverses reprises et elle frapperait désormais dans le vide tant qu'Alakazam ne prévoyait pas de l'agresser. Elle venait d'être prise à son propre piège.

\- Nous ne sommes plus des petites filles, Morgause. Je me suis entraînée sans relâche. J'ai appris de mes erreurs. De tes erreurs, aussi, car tu en as faites beaucoup plus que moi. A présent, je sais qu'il ne faut jamais avoir pitié de son adversaire et surtout, je n'hésite plus à me montrer sournoise, exactement comme tu l'étais. Empoisonne-toi avec Toxik !

Un nuage nauséabond entoura le pokémon, qui tressaillit lorsque la fumée s'infiltra au travers de son épiderme. Magirêve trembla à son tour l'instant d'après, victime des effets de la Synchro d'Alakazam. Contrairement à lui, cependant, elle n'avait pas de baie Prine à sa disposition pour en annihiler les conséquences.

\- Brouhaha ! s'écria Morgause quand son acolyte ne fut plus sous le coup d'Encore.

Morgane grimaça. Comme elle voyait qu'elle prenait le dessus, elle faisait tout pour transformer le combat en torture. Les flammes qu'elle avait allumé dans l'Arène par la force de son esprit se mirent à vaciller, car elle perdait de plus en plus en concentration. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui martelait l'intérieur du crâne avec un marteau.

Le temps qu'elle en revienne au match, Alakazam avait subi un puissant Vibroscur. La vague ténébreuse l'avait propulsé contre le mur, où l'une de ses cuillères s'était tordue. Elle voulut lui crier de se relever et de repasser à l'action, mais une armée de Magirêve dansait sous leurs yeux. Elle s'était clonée en maints exemplaires grâce à l'attaque Reflet. Il ne restait pas suffisamment d'énergie au bipède doré pour les détruire un à un.

La Championne mettait trop de temps à réfléchir à une solution. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, beaucoup trop affaibli par sa céphalée pour lui permettre de trouver une éventuelle sortie de secours à cette impasse. Elle perdait de précieuses secondes, jusqu'à la dernière qui lui fut fatale.

\- Achève-le ! Feu Follet !

\- Non ! hurla Morgane, mais il était trop tard.

Les Magirêve se rapprochèrent les unes des autres. Alakazam eut beau se tenir sur ses gardes, la vraie jaillit d'entre ses copies au dernier moment. Des sphères d'un mauve bleuté tournoyaient autour d'elle pour venir heurter le pokémon au niveau de son poitrail, le blessant grièvement au passage. Son torse était brûlé au second, voire au premier degré par endroit, là où les boules enflammées l'avaient frappé.

La dresseuse se précipita aussitôt vers lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Elle entendait sa respiration, un long râle déchirant. Derrière elle, le rire de Morgause résonnait dans l'ensemble de la salle.

\- Pathétique. Tu as peut-être grandi, tu as peut-être un titre, mais tu es toujours une moins-que-rien. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'aînée que tu auras un jour la moindre chance d'être meilleure que moi.

Quand Morgane se retourna, sa jumelle avait déjà disparu. Une douleur lancinante lui traversa la tête, au point de faire affluer les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle craignit un moment de perdre connaissance, mais elle réussit à tenir bon. Alakazam avait besoin d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Elle posa ses paumes aux endroits où il était le plus grièvement blessé et un halo vert foncé recouvrit ses mains pour s'étendre jusqu'au corps meurtri de son pokémon. Les cloques commencèrent à rétrécirent, la chair dorée à reprendre une apparence beaucoup moins inquiétante.

Elle fatiguait de ce flot de pouvoirs qu'elle déversait en lui pour l'aider à se régénérer. Il était toutefois trop faible pour le faire par lui-même et si dangereusement touché qu'il risquait de succomber à ses blessures. Elle se devait de l'aider.

Sa migraine s'atténua un peu en même temps que son énergie la quittait. Quand elle fut certaine que la vie d'Alakazam n'était plus menacée, elle le rappela dans sa pokéball. Elle n'avait pas la force de le conduire au Centre Pokémon et, de toute façon, elle ne faisait pas confiance à l'infirmière Joëlle, ni à personne d'autre. Elle préférait encore soigner son équipe elle-même, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, mais pour l'heure elle avait simplement besoin de se reposer un peu.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La vengeance de Morgause

Pourquoi Morgause était-elle revenue ? Ce fut la première question que Morgane se posa à son réveil. Ce retour inattendu la perturbait : sa sœur ne lui apportait que des malheurs. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis quinze ans, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, et elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Si ses migraines s'étaient calmées, elle avait toujours la tête lourde, comme après une nuit d'ivresse, or elle ne buvait jamais. Dans sa chambre, les volets étaient fermés et les rideaux tirés, pourtant l'unique rayon de soleil qui se faufilait à l'intérieur lui faisait mal aux yeux. A l'aide de sa télékinésie, elle tira la tenture afin de le faire disparaître.

Elle avait passé une bonne nuit malgré les évènements de la veille, cependant elle ne se sentait guère en plus grande forme. Entre son combat et les soins apportés à Alakazam, elle avait sans doute dépensé trop d'énergie. Cela lui était déjà arrivé autrefois et elle mettait généralement plusieurs jours à se régénérer entièrement.

Cette fois, néanmoins, c'était un problème. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être diminuée physiquement et mentalement quand Morgause rôdait dans les parages. A cause de son manque de vigilance lors du combat, elle avait encore permis à sa jumelle de triompher d'elle. Qui savait quel coup bas elle pouvait être en train de manigancer quelque part, tapie dans l'ombre ?

Morgane ne croyait pas du tout à une simple visite de courtoisie, pas après toutes ces années. Elle ne se souvenait même plus pour quelle raison elle s'était disputée avec sa soeur au point de se séparer d'elle alors qu'elles n'avaient que huit ans et, lorsqu'elle tentait de réfléchir à cette question, elle se heurtait à un pan flou de sa mémoire qui réveillait ses maux de tête.

Elle repoussa la couverture de laine sous laquelle elle était étendue et alluma sa lampe de chevet. D'ordinaire, elle ne l'utilisait jamais, préférant de loin enflammer les chandeliers avec ses pouvoirs psychiques, mais là, elle préférait les économiser, le temps pour elle de se sentir entièrement rétablie.

Un bon petit-déjeuner lui ferait du bien, après lequel elle irait rendre une petite visite à Alakazam afin de voir comment il guérissait. Elle pourrait ainsi lui administrer une éventuelle décoction fabriquée par ses soins.

Elle fit glisser ses longues jambes sur le matelas, mais se figea lorsqu'elle les posa sur le sol. Elle avait l'habitude de sentir la pierre grise et froide sous ses pieds, or là, ils baignaient dans un liquide tiède. Morgane baissa aussitôt les yeux et dans ses iris obscurs se refléta la tâche de sang qui s'étendait le long de son lit.

Il provenait d'un Roucool décapité dont le corps s'était vidé de tout son fluide et dont la tête était posée avec soin sur la coiffeuse. Le miroir était lui aussi ensanglanté, mais pas par des éclaboussures. Les traits écarlates formaient un mot, qu'elle parvint à lire en plissant les paupières.

 _Vengeance_

Elle resta de marbre face à cette mise en scène macabre. Il en fallait bien plus que cela pour parvenir à l'effrayer, si tant est que cela soit possible. En revanche, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle craignait dans cette histoire : les motivations de Morgause.

C'était elle, à n'en pas douter, qui avait préparé cette petite surprise funèbre pendant que Morgane dormait encore. Sa jumelle possédait elle aussi des dons ésotériques, au moins aussi puissants que les siens, et s'introduire dans sa chambre pendant son sommeil avait dû être pour elle un véritable jeu d'enfant.

Que lui voulait-elle, soudain ? Elles s'étaient toujours haïes depuis leur prime jeunesse. Pourquoi chercher vengeance maintenant, et surtout vengeance de quoi ? D'aussi loin que la Championne croyait se souvenir, car elle se remémorait très mal son passé, il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre entre sa soeur et elle qu'une rivalité absurde.

Elle laissa des traces de pas rougeâtres dans son sillage lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la commode afin de prendre une serviette pour essuyer le sang du Roucool qui lui collait à la peau. Elle attrapa ensuite les deux parties du corps du pokémon, les enroula dans un drap noir pareil à un linceul, puis les emporta avec elle hors de ses appartements.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de mettre le nez à l'extérieur. A part de temps en temps à la fenêtre, elle ne trouvait aucun intérêt à respirer l'air du dehors. Ce jour-là, pourtant, elle fit une exception. Elle mit le cadavre décapité dans un seau et sortit sur la terrasse qui occupait une bonne partie de l'arrière de l'Arène. Là, à l'aide d'une boîte d'allumettes, elle incendia le tissu.

Les restes du volatile se consumèrent entièrement en l'espace de quelques minutes, puis elle jeta les cendres en direction du ciel, où une bourrasque les entraîna en virevoltant. Elle les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître, puis retourna dans le bâtiment en prenant grand soin de fermer la porte dans son dos.

Morgause était folle et la savoir dans les parages mettaient les nerfs de Morgane à vif. Pendant un instant, elle songea à avertir l'agent Jenny de sa présence à Safrania, mais elle se ravisa presque aussi vite que cette idée lui était venue. Après tout, sa cadette n'avait encore rien fait de mal pour le moment et elle ne pourrait rien prouver pour l'histoire du Roucool, surtout pas après avoir immolé son corps.

De surcroît, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais parlé à quiconque de sa jumelle. Puisqu'elles ne s'adressaient plus la parole, elle avait appris à taire son nom, à l'effacer de sa mémoire et à se faire passer aux yeux des autres pour une fille unique. Qui la croirait si elle évoquait soudain une soeur dont elle avait tu, voire nié l'existence pendant quinze ans ?

Non, elle devait s'occuper seule de tout cela. Il s'agissait de sa jumelle. C'était apparemment pour elle qu'elle était revenue et personne d'autre n'avait besoin d'être impliqué dans une affaire qui ne concernait que sa propre famille.

Elle ignorait ce qu'était devenue Morgause après leur séparation. Elle-même était partie en voyage initiatique très jeune, à l'âge de huit ans seulement, car elle ne souhaitait plus rester chez elle. Elle n'en avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis son départ et voyait très peu ses parents. D'ailleurs, jamais elle n'abordait avec eux le sujet tabou de sa cadette.

Il s'agissait d'une vraie sauvageonne à l'instinct animal. Pendant toute leur enfance, elle avait sûrement passé plus de temps à vagabonder dans la forêt qui bordait leur maison qu'à l'intérieur. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, elle partait pendant des heures et finissait par revenir trempée ou échevelée avec sa Feuforêve.

Morgane était presque sûre de pouvoir la trouver là-bas encore à ce jour. Elle avait des questions à lui poser, des questions qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de formuler la veille. Elle devait absolument savoir ce que Morgause lui voulait. Elle ne se souvenait pas du tort qu'elle avait pu lui causer, mais quel qu'il soit, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une revanche quinze ans après.

Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne se remémorait aucun détail. Elle se rappelait les cris, les disputes... Plusieurs fois elles en étaient également venues aux mains. Dans tous ces conflits, toutefois, aucun n'était plus digne qu'un autre d'avoir créé un schisme entre les deux sœurs.

Elle ne comprenait pas... D'ordinaire, elle avait une excellente mémoire mais là, elle avait tout oublié. Sans doute s'était-elle trop astreinte à ne pas repenser à cette époque qu'elle n'y parvenait naturellement plus, bien que cela semble désormais nécessaire.

Elle tira une croix sur son petit-déjeuner et s'habilla directement. Elle prit des vêtements dans lesquelles elle se sentait à l'aise, à savoir un T-shirt uni et un pantalon blanc, puis jeta une cape sur ses épaules car l'air automnal était plutôt frisquet.

Une rapide visite à Alakazam lui permit de constater une très nette amélioration dans l'état de santé du pokémon. Elle lui appliqua un onguent sur ses plaies afin que cela les aide à cicatriser, puis quitta l'Arène avec ses cinq autres pokéballs en poche.

Au sud de Safrania, il y avait un bois dense. C'était au cœur de ces arbres qu'elle avait grandi en compagnie de sa famille. Elle se demanda un instant si sa mère était au courant du retour de Morgause. Sûrement. Elle avait toujours été leur préférée et c'était elle, Morgane, qui avait longtemps été tenue pour responsable de son départ. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait quitté si tôt la maison familiale, car elle n'avait plus supporté ce genre de réflexion désobligeante.

A une heure aussi matinale, elle croisa peu de gens dans les rues de la ville et ne s'en porta pas plus mal. Comme elle sortait rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, de son Arène, sa présence au dehors n'aurait fait qu'attirer l'attention sur elle et soulever une multitude d'interrogations, ce qu'elle tenait à éviter. Personne n'avait besoin d'être au courant pour l'existence de sa jumelle.

Un vent frais soufflait sur l'est de Kanto et la Championne le sentait porteur de mauvais présages. Depuis la veille au soir, elle n'avait plus l'esprit tranquille. Comment l'aurait-elle pu en sachant que si sa sœur désirait quelque chose, une vengeance ou autre, elle ne reculerait devant rien pour l'obtenir, exactement comme quand elle lui volait ses bonbons lorsqu'elles étaient encore petites ?

Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt sans carte, sans repère. Elle ne s'était pas rendue ici depuis près de trois ans, à la mort de son père. Elle avait rapidement exprimé ses condoléances à sa mère avant de repartir. Morgause n'était pas venue, ce jour-là. Savait-elle seulement que leur géniteur n'était plus ?

Le sixième sens de Morgane lui murmurait que sa soeur ne se trouvait pas dans la maison de leur enfance et elle décida de l'écouter, persuadée qu'il avait raison. Effectivement, sa cadette était bien trop intelligente, si elle manigançait quelque obscur dessein, pour aller se cacher dans le premier endroit où l'on penserait à venir la chercher.

Elle se mit donc en devoir d'explorer tous les endroits où sa jumelle était susceptible de se tapir dans les environs. Il y avait de nombreux arbres creux et tout autant de grottes qui feraient pour Morgause une tanière idéale.

Elle eut beau explorer chacun de ces endroits, elle ne retrouva pas sa trace. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à baisser les bras, elle songea à utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques pour tenter de la localiser. Puisque sa sœur était une puissante praticienne, elle pourrait probablement percevoir son aura. Elle se souvint cependant de sa décision de ne plus se servir temporairement de ses dons et fit donc appel à son Mentali.

Il huma l'air à plusieurs reprises, en vain. La bise ne suffisait pas à porter jusqu'à lui la moindre trace du passage de Morgause. A contrecœur, Morgane choisit de renoncer. Elle commençait à avoir froid et, à cause de l'agoraphobie qu'elle avait développée après des années passées dans la solitude, elle ne supportait pas de rester trop longtemps loin de son Arène.

Alors qu'elle parcourait le même chemin en sens inverse afin de regagner l'orée du bois, elle eut un étrange pressentiment. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs pour cela, mais elle percevait très nettement quelque chose de malsain dans les environs. Elle avait une impression anormale et pensa pendant une seconde qu'elle était en train de rêver.

Pourtant non, elle ne rêvait pas. Sa soeur était bien revenue pour un motif qui lui était encore inconnu, mais qu'elle comptait bien découvrir. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle rentrerait chez elle se reposer davantage et elle reviendrait cette nuit, lorsque ses talents psychiques seraient à leur apogée, en espérant qu'elle se soit régénérée d'ici là.

Elle devait être à mi-chemin de Safrania lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit particulier. Elle regarda les alentours : si elle écoutait un bourdonnement, c'était qu'une nuée de Dardargnan ne devait pas être loin. Elle n'avait pas peur des insectes, ils étaient proches du type psy, d'une certaine façon.

Elle dut néanmoins bien vite admettre qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre pokémon dans les environs, sans quoi ils l'auraient attaquée, surtout s'ils étaient en essaim. Elle passa son auriculaire dans l'orifice de son oreille et le secoua légèrement à l'intérieur. Apparemment, c'était encore ces maudits acouphènes qui la reprenaient.

Elle n'avait jamais souffert de cela auparavant, sauf quand elle poussait ses pouvoirs dans leurs derniers retranchements, cependant elle était certaine de ne pas en avoir abusé tant que cela au cours des derniers jours.

Dès qu'elle serait de retour à l'Arène, elle prendrait une potion afin de diminuer ce désagréable sifflement dans sa tête. D'ordinaire, ses médicaments artisanaux fonctionnaient plus que ceux de l'infirmière Joëlle. Elle n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter.

Les arbres s'espaçaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la sortie de la forêt. Elle commençait même à entendre l'activité grouillante de Safrania, à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle. Elle pressa le pas, désireuse de retrouver son antre, mais s'arrêta presque aussitôt.

Un élancement lui vrilla le crâne. Elle porta une main à son front en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier. La souffrance qu'elle éprouvait était atroce, à un point tel qu'elle aurait pu se lacérer la chair avec ses ongles pour tenter de l'oublier.

D'un bras tremblant, elle réussit à attraper l'une des pokéball fixées à sa ceinture. Sa Lippoutou eut à peine le temps d'apparaître qu'elle s'effondrait déjà sur son épaule. Morgane tenta de s'exprimer, mais elle savait que si elle cessait de se mordre les lèvres, elle hurlerait de douleur. Elle prit le risque de communiquer par télépathie :

 _\- Entoure-moi d'un Mur Lumière et ramène-moi à la maison, d'accord ?_

La créature au corps glacé posa ses mains sur elle pour l'entourer d'un halo iridescent. Cela apaisa un peu sa dresseuse, qui parvint à regagner en lucidité alors que Lippoutou l'aidait à avancer en la soutenant par la taille.

Elle en était certaine, désormais : elle n'était pas malade. Si le Mur Lumière atténuait ses maux, c'était parce qu'une attaque psychique en était à l'origine. Comme par hasard, l'apparition de ses symptômes coïncidait avec le retour de Morgause...


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'influence de Morgause

Morgane ne se sentit vraiment à son aise qu'une fois qu'elle eut regagné la pénombre de l'Arène. Son corps tremblait encore et elle peinait à tenir sur ses jambes. Lippoutou l'appuya contre le mur, puis alla lui chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

Elle ne but qu'une gorgée avant de se pencher vers l'avant pour vomir. La bile acide lui brûla la gorge tandis qu'à bout de forces, elle tombait à genoux. La pokémon n'aimait pas voir sa dresseuse dans cet état. Elle s'approcha d'elle pour la soutenir, mais elle disparut dans un éclair de lumière rouge. Morgane venait de la rappeler.

Elle resta un instant immobile, les muscles chancelants, au-dessus de la flaque nauséabonde qu'elle avait craché. Elle essuya sa bouche du revers de la main et avala encore un peu d'eau afin de balayer ce goût répugnant.

Les larmes aux yeux à cause de l'effort, elle se releva prudemment. Personne ne venait jamais dans cette partie de l'Arène, alors elle n'avait pas besoin de nettoyer ses saletés dans l'immédiat. De toute façon, elle n'aurait certainement pas l'énergie nécessaire pour tenir un balai. Tout ce qu'elle désirait dans l'immédiat était dormir un peu.

Si seulement son mal de tête s'arrêtait ! Elle pourrait penser avec clarté et regagner en lucidité afin de réfléchir à un moyen de contrer Morgause. Leur puissance était à peu près égale. Comment sa soeur parvenait-elle à l'affaiblir autant rien qu'avec ses pouvoirs psychiques ? Elle-même serait bien incapable d'en faire autant.

Une potion ou même un médicament chimique n'aurait aucun effet sur ses maux. Ils ne soignaient que les maladies naturelles, or elle était convaincue que la sienne était tout sauf cela. Il fallait qu'elle repousse sa jumelle par le biais de son esprit, mais comment réussirait-elle tant que l'énergie lui manquait comme en cet instant ?

Le parquet grinça. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de l'échine de Morgane, qui frissonna. Elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'Arène. Elle n'avait pas senti de présence lorsqu'elle avait pénétré à l'intérieur. Etait-elle trop mal pour cela ou l'individu en question était-il assez fort pour se rendre indétectable à ses pouvoirs ?

Des pas. Il y en eut quelques-uns, puis à nouveau le silence. Ce n'était pas Morgause. Ils faisaient trop de bruit pour lui appartenir. Elle, elle se déplaçait furtivement, telle une ombre. Le temps de l'entendre, il était déjà trop tard.

La Championne se traîna laborieusement dans le dédale de couloirs obscurs que formait le bâtiment en prenant appui sur les murs. Tous ses membres étaient victimes d'une léthargie désagréable, comme si on lui avait injecté de la morphine. Ses jambes cotonneuses la portaient à grand-peine.

Elle n'écoutait plus rien, à présent. Son mystérieux visiteur était-il parti ? Elle l'espérait. Elle n'était pas en état de recevoir qui que ce soit. Elle se disait tout juste cela qu'elle sursauta. Des cloches sonnaient gravement, pareilles à un glas.

Ce fut essoufflée qu'elle arriva dans la salle de combat de l'Arène. L'individu qui s'y tenait lâcha aussitôt la cordelette qui actionnait les carillons en cuivre. Le tintamarre s'interrompit, ce qui soulagea Morgane. D'ordinaire, elle aimait bien entendre le son que cet instrument produisait et qu'un dresseur utilisait pour l'informer de sa volonté de la combattre, mais pas là. Pas avec sa tête qui paraissait prête à exploser.

Celui qui se tenait face à elle était un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Le crâne apparemment rasé car aucun cheveu ne dépassait de sa casquette mise à l'envers, il arborait un jeans déchiré et un sweater de marque. Le sac à dos qu'il portait sur une épaule uniquement laissait penser qu'il était en voyage initiatique, comme la plupart des importuns qui venaient ici.

\- Alors c'est toi, Morgane ? T'es pas aussi flippante qu'il parait.

L'intéressée le regarda. Au début, ses paroles résonnèrent en écho dans son crâne sans qu'elle ne réussisse à les comprendre. Progressivement, elle parvint malgré tout à leur donner un sens.

\- Bon, je suis là pour mon badge. T'es d'accord pour une baston ?

Elle détestait les gens comme cela, qui se croyaient tout permis et n'avaient aucun respect, pas même minime, pour ceux qui les entouraient. Elle se plaisait à leur donner une correction rien que pour ramener leur égo à sa place, car cela valait mieux à ses yeux que des heures perdues à tenter de faire la morale.

\- Je suis désolée, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Elle se serait faite une joie de défaire cet enfant insolent, cependant elle n'était pas capable de mener un match en cet instant, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pourtant que d'un débutant.

\- Comment ça, pas aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi ? Tu te dégonfles, c'est ça ?

\- Non, répondit-elle en clignant des paupières à deux reprises pour tâcher de rester concentrée. Je...

\- J'me plaindrai à la Fédé ! T'as pas le droit de refuser un match !

Morgane poussa un soupir. Evidemment, la Fédération de la Ligue Indigo... En tant que Championne officielle de Kanto, elle était tenue d'accepter tous les combats que les dresseurs venaient solliciter auprès d'elle dans le cadre de l'obtention d'un badge. A plusieurs reprises et pour diverses raisons, il lui était arrivé d'en refuser. C'était parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles de l'institution, qui lui avait déjà donné de nombreux avertissements à ce sujet. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en recevoir un nouveau.

\- D'accord, en deux contre deux, alors, capitula-t-elle.

Les matchs pokémon étaient son violon d'Ingres. Cela la distrayait beaucoup et lui offrait des intermèdes dans les heures qu'elle passait à étudier les sciences occultes mais, pour une fois, elle souhaitait par-dessus tout en terminer au plus vite. Elle espérait que ce duel ne s'éterniserait pas.

Le garçon envoya un Noctali au centre de l'Arène et elle l'imita en faisant elle aussi appelle à son évolition. Les quadrupèdes rose et noir se jaugeaient du regard en feulant, attendant les ordres de leur maître respectif.

\- Vive-attaque ! lança l'insupportable enfant.

Le type ténèbres se rua sur Mentali à une telle vitesse qu'il ne fut bientôt plus qu'une trainée sombre. Son adversaire esquiva avant que Morgane n'ait eu le temps de réagir à la scène. Elle mettait du temps à interpréter les situations. Heureusement, son pokémon, de même que tous les autres, était assez indépendant.

\- Envoie-lui tes Météores, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix affaiblie.

Les projectiles dorés heurtèrent le sol sous lequel Noctali venait de disparaître en creusant un Tunnel. Grâce à son sixième sens, Mentali put le localiser juste avant qu'il ne jaillisse sous lui et fit un bond de côté pour l'éviter.

\- Tu... Essaye avec...

Morgane peinait à trouver ses mots et plus encore les attaques à utiliser. Elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Son efficacité sur le terrain s'en ressentait. L'évolition, de par sa vitesse, réussissait à esquiver, mais lui aussi était perturbé par le manque d'indication de sa maîtresse.

\- Noctali, Vibroscur !

\- Abri !

Elle tablait tout sur la défense, car elle était incapable d'attaquer. La cacophonie qui émanait du combat était une véritable torture pour elle et elle devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Mentali ressentait visiblement son malaise, car il tourna vers elle ses grands yeux inquiets.

\- Queue de Fer !

Le mur lumineux qu'il avait dressé devant lui vola en éclat sous l'assaut du félin noir. Il recula d'un bond gracieux, retomba avec souplesse sur ses coussinets et plia les pattes avants, près à sauter sur son adversaire dès que Morgane lui en donnerait l'ordre, un ordre qui ne vint pas.

Désemparé par le déroulement étrange du combat, il détourna son attention de l'Arène pour observer à nouveau la Championne et il ne vit pas arriver sur lui la Ball'Ombre qui le projeta contre le mur.

\- Pan ! Dans les dents ! s'écria le garçon.

Morgane n'eut aucune réaction. Elle était désormais trop mal pour songer à répliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser remporter la victoire à un individu aussi exécrable, cependant elle n'était pas en mesure de se reprendre en main afin de l'en empêcher.

\- Coup d'Boule !

Là encore, Mentali encaissa de plein fouet. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Sa maîtresse le prévenait toujours quand une attaque le menaçait, or il venait de recevoir deux puissants assauts sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre geste. Il était vraiment anxieux pour elle, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Morgane s'était désormais adossée au mur, une main sur sa tête. Elle pouvait toujours utiliser ses pouvoirs afin de se plonger en transe, ce qui réduirait la douleur, mais qui aurait également pour effet de la déconnecter totalement de la réalité. Elle pensait que Mentali était capable de s'en sortir seul : elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était au plus mal.

Le pokémon prit sur lui de renoncer au combat et se précipita vers les jambes de la Championne de façon à se frotter contre elle. Noctali ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se jeta sur lui et lui infligea une morsure au flanc, où sa bave vint se coller à la fourrure rose de la créature.

Mentali miaula douloureusement, mais ne chercha pas à répliquer. Il se coucha aux pieds de Morgane, sans un regard pour son adversaire. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et il ne voulait pas se battre sans son soutien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche, cette sale bête ? Elle a trop peur pour m'affronter ou quoi ? lança le dresseur. Dégonflée !

Il éclata d'un rire aigu et moqueur, qui se répercuta en écho dans tout le silence de l'Arène. La jeune femme, à l'autre bout de la salle, frissonna malgré sa torpeur. Elle avait déjà connu un tel mépris, une telle suffisance.

 _\- Tu n'es qu'une dégonflée et ton pokémon aussi. S'il n'avait pas peur de Feuforêve, il arrêterait de se téléporter._

 _Morgause, enfant, pointait d'un doigt accusateur un petit Abra qui disparaissait et réapparaissait en divers endroits. Lorsqu'une Ball'Ombre l'atteignit enfin, son visage juvénile se tordit en un sourire mauvais qui semblait la vieillir physiquement de quelques années._

 _\- Tu sais très bien qu'il est trop jeune pour lancer des attaques, protesta Morgane. Il faut qu'il évolue pour en apprendre d'autres._

 _\- Je sais aussi qu'il peut se servir de sa Puissance Cachée. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'utiliser ?  
\- Elle est incontrôlable. Il pourrait nous blesser avec._

 _\- Peu importe. Montre-moi ce qu'il a dans le ventre. Prouve-moi que ce n'est pas une petite loque comme toi._

 _\- Non, je n'en ai pas envie. A quoi ça servirait, franchement ?_

 _\- Très bien, alors Feuforêve... Fais lui mal. Très mal._

 _La pokémon se rua sur la créature psychique, déjà entourée d'un halo d'énergie maléfique, pendant que sa maîtresse se mettait à s'esclaffer, une lueur folle dans le regard._

 _\- No_ n !

Le cri onirique de Morgane se mêla à celui qu'elle poussa réellement lorsque Mentali s'écroula à ses pieds, K.O. Une lueur malsaine éclairait ses yeux, qui jetaient désormais des étincelles. Elle avait toujours mal à la tête, elle se sentait toujours au plus bas, mais cela n'importait plus. Elle allait donner une bonne leçon à cet énergumène, comme elle aurait dû le faire pour Morgause quinze ans auparavant.

Les flammes s'embrasèrent sur les murs de l'Arène. La colère accroissait sa puissance. Elle rappela son pokémon vaincu afin d'envoyer un Roigada sur le terrain. Le garçon ricana à sa vue. Ce n'était pas Noctali qu'elle avait envie de frapper en cet instant, mais lui, afin de faire disparaître définitivement ce rictus de son visage. Malheureusement, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

\- Profite de sa lenteur. Vive-attaque ! cria le dresseur.

\- Lance Poing Boost dès maintenant !

La créature rose était loin d'être aussi rapide que son adversaire, pourtant il réussit à lever son bras rondelet à l'instant où l'évolition allait le heurter. Le félin recula, la fourrure en bataille là où il venait d'être touché.

\- Quoi ? Mais t'as pas le droit ! protesta l'enfant.

La bouche de Morgane s'étira à son tour en un sourire, qui exprimait toute la sournoiserie de son expression. Son absence momentanée avait emmené son challenger à la sous-estimer. A présent, elle n'aurait aucun mal à prendre le dessus. Elle profita de sa surprise momentanée pour enchaîner :

\- Vibraqua !

Une onde puissante s'échappa de la gueule de Roigada pour heurter le Noctali. Le temps pour son maître de réagir, il recevait son pokémon de plein fouet au niveau de l'abdomen. Il tomba sur ses fesses en poussant un couinement.

\- Mais oh ! Vas-y mollo, là !

\- Termine-moi le travail avec Laser-Glace.

Un jet blanchâtre traversa l'Arène pour aller geler le Noctali. Des éclats cristallins voletèrent autour de lui lorsque le rayon le frappa et vinrent blesser le garçonnet à la joue. Celui-ci ne riait plus, surtout pas quand il aperçut le sang sur ses doigts, là où un fragment glacé venait de le couper.

\- T'es complètement tarée. Je vais te faire regretter ça. Tyranocif !

La matérialisation du mastodonte fit trembler le sol. Roigada jeta un regard inquiet à sa maîtresse, qui se contenta de secouer la tête. Elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par une simple carrure.

\- Vibrobscur !

Le manque de vitesse du pokémon de Morgane le pénalisa. Couplé à son poids un peu conséquent par rapport à sa taille, il fut incapable de sauter à temps pour esquiver l'assaut ténébreux qui se ruait vers lui. Il l'encaissa sans en paraître trop ébranlé. Heureusement, sa défense était nettement supérieure à sa rapidité.

\- Surf !

Une vague gigantesque déferla dans la salle. Apparemment, le Tyranocif était aussi robuste, ce qui ne la surprenait guère, car il recula d'à peine quelques centimètres sous cette nuée aquatique.

\- Lame de Roc !

Des pierres jaillirent du sol autour de Roigada pour lui érafler la peau en surface. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, puis tourna ses grands yeux vitreux en direction de Morgane. Le tranchant des roches paraissait lui avoir fait réellement mal. Elle ignora cependant ses suppliques et rétorqua même d'un ton dur :

\- Tu n'en as que pour quelques minutes. Je veux que tu gagnes ce match, c'est un ordre !

\- Crocs Eclair !

Le mastodonte se dirigea vers eux d'un pas lourd, qui en fit vibrer les murs. Profitant de cette mise en mouvement de leur ennemi, la Championne décida de faire évoluer sa stratégie.

\- Noeud'Herbe !

Une plante pointa hors du sol et le Tyranocif prit ses énormes pattes dedans. Il tituba un instant, tentant de restaurer son équilibre, mais sa masse eut raison de lui. Il s'écroula dans un nuage de poussière. Son dresseur, cependant, n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'abandonner de sitôt.

Un puissant séisme déstabilisa à son tour Roigada, qui s'effondra lui aussi sur le dos, au grand dam de Morgane. Elle poussa un soupir avant de lui intimer de se redresser. Ses gestes lents commençaient vraiment à l'agacer : elle voulait triompher au plus vite.

\- Allez, debout !

Le Tyranocif, malgré son handicap, fut plus prompt à se remettre sur ses pattes. La Championne piaffa d'impatience, mais cela ne faisait que paniquer davantage son pokémon. Il voulut prendre appui sur ses bras à deux reprises, mais glissa à chaque fois pour retomber tête la première, à cause de son coquillage frontal qui l'entrainait vers l'avant.

Plus elle lui criait dessus et plus elle avait mal à la tête. Plus elle avait mal à la tête et plus elle était en colère après lui, bien qu'il n'y soit pour rien. Elle comprit qu'il était trop tard, de toute façon, quand son adversaire donna ses dernières indications.

\- Fatal-Foudre maintenant !

Des éclairs puissants s'abattirent sur l'ensemble de la salle et Roigada eut beau essayer de rouler sur lui-même, il ne put échapper à tous. Lorsque le second le frappa, il s'immobilisa, le corps parcouru de décharges, les yeux clos.

\- Oui ! J'ai gagné ! Comment je t'ai explosé la tronche ! s'époumona gaiement le garçon à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Comment ? Cet effronté avait remporté la victoire ? Morgane n'en revenait pas. Un vent impétueux se leva à l'intérieur de l'Arène et vint faire chanceler la flamme des torches. Une aura verte l'entourait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de se laisser dominer par ses émotions.

Elle rappela rageusement son pokémon à l'intérieur de sa ball, puis jeta un badge en direction du garnement, qui l'attrapa au vol sans cesser de clamer sa joie.

\- Dire qu'on m'avait dit que j'aurais du mal à te vaincre. En fait, t'es qu'une grosse nullarde !

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, gronda Morgane, menaçante. Quitte ma maison, maintenant.

La porte, dans le dos du dresseur, s'ouvrit sèchement. Comme les bourrasques se faisaient de plus en plus violentes, il n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de disparaître par le chemin qu'empruntaient tous les challengers.

La jeune femme sentit sa main trembler sur la sphère métallique. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir perdu. Pire que cela, elle ne prenait conscience qu'en cet instant de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'était comportée durant ce combat exactement de la façon qu'elle détestait : comme Morgause.

Une larme roula sur sa joue pour s'écraser sur le sol. Les torches vacillèrent un instant, puis s'éteignirent. Non, elle n'était pas sa soeur. Elle n'était pas un monstre ! Son retour l'avait chamboulée, c'était tout. Cet enfant lui avait simplement rappelé dans son attitude l'insolence dont sa jumelle avait fait preuve la veille au soir. Elle s'était laissée emporter. Cela ne se reproduirait plus.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le plan de Morgause

Des coups frappés à la porte de l'Arène réveillèrent Morgane en sursaut. Elle avait pris une potion pour l'aider à s'endormir suite à sa défaite et cela avait apparemment fonctionné puisque douze heures s'étaient écoulées depuis ce moment-là. Sa tête était toujours un peu vaseuse, mais elle mit cela sur le compte du sommeil dont elle venait à peine d'émerger. Au moins, elle ne la lançait plus.

Elle se leva, prit une robe de chambre violine dans son armoire, noua une ceinture en tissu autour de sa taille, puis enfila une paire de pantoufles en fausse fourrure avant de se diriger vers le couloir qui menait à l'entrée. Elle ne remarqua qu'au bout de quelques mètres qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de mauvaise surprise au pied de son lit, cette fois-ci.

\- Agent Jenny ? s'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

La femme en uniforme bleu se tenait sur le seuil. Elle exécuta un rapide garde-à-vous en guise de salut, portant sa main gantée à sa tempe, et Morgane s'écarta pour la laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur. La policière secoua cependant la tête d'un air grave :

\- Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir vous demander de m'accompagner au poste.

\- Au poste ? Pourquoi ça, je vous prie ?

\- A cause de ceci.

L'agent Jenny désigna d'un geste le battant en bois sur la poignée duquel la Championne avait toujours la main de posée. Elle aperçut alors une inscription en lettres écarlates, semblable à celle qu'elle avait trouvé la matinée précédente sur son miroir. Le message, en revanche, n'était pas le même. Celui-ci disait :

 _Petite loque_

\- Vous souhaitez que je vienne au commissariat pour un simple tag ? répliqua-t-elle, parfaitement calme, bien qu'elle pestait mentalement contre Morgause. N'est-ce pas un peu exagéré ?

\- Ce n'est pas la seule raison de ma visite, Morgane. Vous avez livré un combat contre Jimmy Winster, hier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact, oui. Une vraie peste, d'ailleurs. En revanche, je ne saisis pas l'intérêt de cette question.

\- Il est mort. Nous avons retrouvé son corps ce matin dans la ruelle qui borde votre Arène, celle où se situe l'accès des challengers. Un crime particulièrement odieux, soit dit en passant. Ce pauvre garçon a été dépecé. Il a fallu beaucoup de sang-froid pour commettre un crime aussi atroce.

\- Seriez-vous en train de m'accuser, agent Jenny ?

\- Je préfèrerais ne pas en arriver là. C'est pour cette raison que je tiens à vous interroger. Malheureusement, beaucoup de pistes convergent vers vous. Celle-ci, pour commencer.

A nouveau, elle montra le graffiti. Morgane se figea : la policière n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Exactement comme sur le miroir, il ne s'agissait pas de peinture, mais de sang : le sang de la victime de Morgause.

\- Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

La Championne emboîta le pas de la femme en uniforme, la respiration régulière, les traits calmes. Elle ne risquait rien. Elle n'avait aucun antécédent avec la justice et si elle lançait les policiers sur la piste de sa jumelle, ils la retrouveraient certainement en l'espace de quelques jours, bien qu'elle soit certainement assez maligne pour réussir à leur filer entre les doigts si elle décidait de faire étalage de toute sa fourberie.

Si elle se moquait bien de ce que les habitants de Safrania pouvaient penser, elle détestait sentir leur regard sur elle alors qu'elle traversait la ville en robe de chambre, sur les talons de l'agent Jenny. Il leur fallut traverser plusieurs rues avant de parvenir au commissariat, où Morgane fut accueillie par une pléthore d'expressions méprisantes.

On l'installa dans une salle d'interrogatoire austère, mais dans laquelle elle se sentit parfaitement à son aise. Le décor grisâtre et lugubre lui rappelait celui de son Arène. Elle ne se départit pas de son calme lorsque la policière prit un siège en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table qui les séparait, tandis qu'un homme aux allures de Mangriff restait debout à sa gauche.

\- Je voudrais, pour commencer, que vous me racontiez en détail ce qui s'est passé, de l'arrivée de ce garçon chez vous à son départ.

\- J'étais dans le vestibule quand j'ai entendu la cloche sonner, coopéra la Championne. J'avais l'intention d'aller me coucher car j'étais malade. Je tenais à peine debout. Au début, d'ailleurs, j'ai même voulu refuser ce combat, mais il m'a menacée d'avertir la Fédération.

\- Voilà qui n'a pas dû vous plaire.

\- Ils me surveillent de près. Ils attendent la moindre erreur nouvelle de ma part pour me suspendre de mes fonctions.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait après cela ?

\- Je me suis résignée à accepter un match en deux contre deux. J'allais si mal que j'ai perdu un temps précieux et quand j'ai eu la force nécessaire pour me reprendre en main, je ne pouvais déjà plus combler mon retard. J'ai perdu d'un cheveu.

\- Cette défaite a dû profondément vous toucher.

Les yeux de Morgane se plissèrent légèrement. Elle devinait aisément ce que son interlocutrice cherchait à insinuer : bon nombre de dresseurs étaient mauvais perdants. Cela n'avait jamais été son cas, pourtant effectivement, cet échec là lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, contrairement à tous les autres.

\- Ce ne sera pas la première, ni la dernière, mentit-elle avec sérénité. Si je devais dépecer tous les gamins qui m'ont un jour vaincue, vous m'auriez arrêtée depuis longtemps, agent Jenny.

L'autre garda le silence un instant. Elle était bien forcée d'admettre que ses paroles étaient censées. Pourquoi Morgane aurait-elle tué ce Jimmy Winster plus que n'importe quel challenger ? Elle avait croisé maints insupportables avant lui. Si elle s'était emportée durant le combat, c'était uniquement à cause du bouleversement que le retour de sa sœur causait dans sa vie, sans cela elle aurait conservé son flegme naturel.

\- Je veux bien vous croire, à une condition, concéda finalement la policière.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle de vous soumettre au détecteur de mensonges.

La Championne hésita quelques secondes, mais finit par accepter. Elle doutait cependant qu'un tel appareil soit en mesure de fonctionner sur elle. L'aura dégagée par ses pouvoirs était sans doute à même de duper son système.

Elle laissa l'agent Jenny relier son doigt à la machine par le biais d'un outil sophistiqué d'où s'échappait un fil électrique, puis brancha le moniteur à la prise. Il grésilla en se mettant en route.

\- Répondez par oui ou non à chacune de mes questions. Dites la vérité. Vous appelez-vous Morgane ?

\- Oui.

\- Un mensonge, à présent. Etes-vous Championne d'Arène ?

\- Non.

Le tracé suivait ses réponses. Pour le moment, il différenciait le faux du vrai. Morgane avait très envie de voir si ses pouvoirs étaient capables de tromper cette technologie, cependant elle tenait quand même davantage à rentrer chez elle sans problème. Elle renonça donc à cette idée.

\- Avez-vous tué Jimmy Winster ?

\- Non.

Elle ne fit rien de particulier, ne mobilisa pas son énergie, pourtant cette fois, la courbe demeura au même niveau, celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle gardait le silence. L'agent Jenny ouvrit des yeux ronds, son collègue également.

\- Euh... Savez-vous qui a tué ce garçon ?

Morgane attendit avant de répondre. Elle réfléchissait. Valait-il mieux rechercher sa sœur seule ou lancer à sa poursuite des policiers qui ne possédaient que de très minces chances de la capturer ?

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand ses oreilles se remirent à siffler soudainement. Elle porta ses mains à ses orifices auriculaires, arrachant au passage le détecteur de mensonge de son socle qui se fracassa sur le sol en pierre. Elle poussa un cri strident avant de glisser de sa chaise.

\- Morgane ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- C'est ce bruit... Encore ce bruit ! C'est insupportable ! Arrêtez-le !

Elle hurlait pour tenter de couvrir ses acouphènes qui se faisaient de plus en plus puissants. Elle avait l'impression de perdre le contact avec la réalité, pourtant elle entendait toujours la femme lui parler avec netteté.

\- Quel bruit ? A quoi faites-vous allusion ?

\- On dirait... des ultrasons. Quelque chose comme ça, en tout cas.

\- Appelez l'infirmière Joëlle, vite !

Son collègue se précipita hors de la salle à l'instant même où Morgane s'agrippait au dossier de son siège afin de s'aider à se remettre debout. Elle cligna des yeux à deux reprises : elle avait l'impression que sa vision était devenue plus brillante.

\- Vous avez mentionné avoir été malade, hier soir. Est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé la même chose ? questionna l'agent Jenny en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

\- C'est... Morgause. C'est elle qui me persécute depuis qu'elle est revenue.

\- Morgause ?

\- Oui. Ma soeur jumelle. Ça fait quinze ans que je ne l'ai pas vue et elle a soudain refait surface. Je suis convaincue que c'est elle qui a assassiné ce garçon.

\- Morgane...

\- Ce mot qu'elle a laissé sur la porte d'entrée, c'était une insulte qu'elle m'adressait en combat lorsque nous étions enfant.

\- Morgane...

\- Déjà hier matin, j'ai trouvé un oiseau décapité au pied de mon lit. C'est elle qui l'a mis là, j'en suis sûre.

\- Morgane ! l'interrompit sèchement son interlocutrice. A quoi rime toute cette histoire ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je crois qu'elle veut se venger, mais j'ignore de quoi. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir des raisons qui nous ont poussées à nous séparer pour de bon.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, s'il vous plait. Vous savez très bien que votre soeur ne peut pas avoir tué Jimmy Winster.

A nouveau, la jeune femme fut victime d'un élancement. Elle se cramponna fermement à la chaise en bois sur laquelle elle était appuyée, mais elle se disloqua sous ses doigts. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et, tandis que la douleur la submergeait, elle répliqua :

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes exactement comme mes parents. Comme ma mère surtout, qui ne voyait en elle qu'une petite sainte. Morgause est complètement folle ! Elle sème le mal et la destruction partout sur son passage. Il faut l'arrêter tant que vous le pouvez encore, sinon elle fera bientôt une autre victime. Elle fait tout ça pour moi, pour obtenir sa revanche.

\- Morgane, vous délirez complètement ! Asseyez-vous et efforcez-vous d'attendre l'arrivée de l'infirmière Jo...

\- Non ! Il n'est pas question que je reste encore une fois les bras ballants à regarder ma soeur s'en tirer à bon compte. J'en ai assez que personne ne m'écoute, d'être la seule à voir son vrai visage ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me charger d'elle moi-même !

L'agent Jenny n'eut pas l'occasion d'esquisser un mouvement que les yeux de la Championne, de même que le reste de son corps, se voilaient d'une aura verdâtre. Elle concentra son énergie psychique sur la femme, qu'elle projeta contre le mur. Sa tête rebondit contre la paroi brute et elle glissa à terre, inconsciente.

Morgane enjamba ses jambes tendues pour rejoindre la porte, mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Elle plaqua ses paumes contre le métal qui la constituait. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le battant sautait de ses gonds pour aller s'encastrer de l'autre côté du couloir. Ce bruit attira deux policiers hors de leur bureau.

\- Halte ! s'exclama le plus prompt à réagir. Les mains en l'air !

Il dégaina son arme et la pointa sur elle. L'autre l'imita. Il était plus jeune, visiblement à ses débuts dans la police, car ses doigts tremblaient légèrement sur la crosse. Morgane les jaugea un instant. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec eux.

Ses iris scintillèrent et, alors qu'elle exécutait un geste avec son bras gauche, les pistolets se retournèrent d'un coup pour mettre en joue leur propriétaire respectif. La gâchette oscilla, mais ne fut pas pressée. Elle ne comptait pas les tuer. Contrairement à ce qu'ils songeaient, contrairement à Morgause, elle n'était pas une meurtrière.

Le visage décomposé par la terreur, le regard fixé sur les canons qui les menaçaient, les deux hommes la laissèrent passer, paralysés. Elle n'abaissa les revolvers qu'une fois hors d'atteinte et ils rebondirent sur le sol, où les barillets se vidèrent.

Personne ne tenta de s'interposer à nouveau entre la sortie et elle. Sans doute avaient-ils compris qu'il était impossible de l'arrêter. Sitôt les portes du commissariat franchies, elle se mit à courir. Le martèlement à l'intérieur de son crâne était insoutenable et le rythme de ses foulées n'arrangeait rien à cela, pourtant elle ne ralentit pas l'allure. Elle devait rentrer chez elle, retourner à l'Arène. Elle pourrait y récupérer ses pokémon, dont elle aurait besoin face à Morgause.

Les badauds qu'elle rencontrait sur son chemin la dévisageait. Déjà, avec sa chevelure verte, elle passait difficilement inaperçue, mais en plus vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre, tout le monde ne manquait pas de la remarquer. Ils pourraient informer la police lorsque celle-ci leur demanderait s'ils l'avaient vue passer. Cela ne lui laissait guère de répit.

Parvenue au bâtiment rectangulaire, elle écrasa les touches du digicode de ses appartements privés. La porte émit un cliquetis lorsqu'elle se déverrouilla et Morgane s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle utilisa le système de commandes principal afin de condamner toutes les entrées de l'Arène, y compris celle des dresseurs située dans l'autre aile.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui donnaient jusqu'à sa chambre, mais dut s'arrêter à mi-chemin quand le sifflement s'accentua dans son esprit. Elle avait envie de se cogner le front contre les murs dans l'espoir que cela cesse, mais elle savait que ce serait inutile. De quel envoûtement Morgause avait-elle usé ? Si elle avait eu la moindre théorie, elle aurait pu tenter d'en annihiler les effets, cependant trouver l'enchantement à l'origine de ses malaises lui prendraient des heures, or elle n'en avait pas suffisamment devant elle. Elle devait retrouver sa soeur avant que la police ne remette la main sur elle.

Elle se précipita dans son dressing afin d'y prendre des vêtements plus décents que ses habits de nuit. Elle s'immobilisa toutefois sur le seuil, la main figée sur l'interrupteur, quand la lumière de l'ampoule éclaira ses affaires de la veille qui gisait sur le sol.

Elles étaient tachées de sang. Apparemment, celui-ci était frais lorsque le tissu était entré au contact du sol, car lui aussi se retrouvait maculé de traces écarlates. Morgane pâlit. Décidément, sa jumelle avait pensé à tout pour la faire accuser. Avec des preuves aussi irréfutables, elle serait la plus parfaite des coupables aux yeux de l'agent Jenny, surtout après sa fugue.

Elle enfila rapidement un pantalon en lin et un pull-over gris avec une paire de bottines dans lesquels elle serait suffisamment à l'aise pour parcourir la forêt. Elle quitta ensuite le premier étage pour retourner dans la salle qui occupait une grande partie du rez-de-chaussée et où ses pokémon pouvaient vaquer à leur guise.

D'ordinaire, elle prenait le temps de leur adresser un petit mot de salutation individuellement, mais là, elle était bien trop pressée pour se permettre ce genre de banalité. Elle se précipita directement vers son Hypnomade, car c'était de lui dont elle avait besoin.

 _\- Il faut que tu m'hypnotises_ , affirma-t-elle sans détour. _Tu es capable de raviver en moi des souvenirs enfouis, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux que ma mémoire remonte à l'époque de mes huit ans. J'ai un véritable trou noir, or je dois absolument me rappeler les raisons du départ de ma soeur. T'en sens-tu capable ?_

 _\- Made !_

Morgane prit l'un des coussins posés à même le sol, sur lequel son Mentali était jusqu'à présent lové, et s'assit à genoux dessus. L'humanoïde jaune vint se placer face à elle, son pendule à la main. Il l'agita à hauteur de ses yeux. Le mouvement de va-et-vient du pendentif était régulier et les paupières de la Championne ne tardèrent pas à devenir lourdes. Très lourdes.

 _\- Un Rattata !_

 _Le cri de Morgane parvint trop tard pour effrayer le petit rongeur. L'attaque de Feuforêve, destinée à Abra, le heurta de plein fouet alors qu'il traversait la petite clairière dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Il poussa un couinement apeuré et, complètement déboussolé, se rua dans la mauvaise direction, à savoir vers Morgause._

 _Celle-ci l'attrapa par la queue, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau cri de douleur. Morgane grimaça : elle avait beau ne pas être un modèle de tendresse, elle n'aimait pas voir souffrir les pokémon, du moins pas sans raison._

 _\- Arrête ! Tu vois bien que tu lui fais mal !_

 _\- Tu as raison... Il faut abréger ses souffrances._

 _Sur l'instant, la fillette qu'était la Championne à l'époque ne saisit pas toute l'ampleur de ses paroles. Même quand elle vit Morgause lever bien haut le Rattata qui se débattait férocement en tentant de la mordre, elle ne réagit pas. Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut d'hurler à son tour lorsque sa jumelle abattit l'innocente créature sur la pierre plate qui se trouvait à ses pieds._

 _Le sang du pokémon gicla pour venir maculer son pelage et l'herbe aux alentours. Elle venait de lui fracasser le crâne contre un rocher de son plein gré, sans laisser transparaître le moindre regret. Au contraire, un vague sourire étirait même ses lèvres._

 _\- Tu es folle ! s'époumona Morgane, les larmes aux yeux à cause du choc que lui causait la scène et la vision du rongeur sauvagement assassiné. Tu es complètement..._

Elle émergea de son souvenir dans un bruit assourdissant de sirènes. La maison était encerclée par les policiers. Ils n'avaient pas perdu un instant pour la retrouver. Elle ne prit pas le temps de remercier son Hypnomade : souffreteuse, elle se traina péniblement vers le tiroir qui contenait ses pokéballs. Hélas, celui-ci était fermé et la clé se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre un temps considérable à monter la chercher. Elle devait fuir au plus vite.

 _\- Restez là et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Les gens qui vont venir n'en ont pas après vous. Normalement, ils ne vous feront aucun mal et si tel est le cas, je vous autorise à vous défendre._

Sans les sphères métalliques auxquelles ses pokémon étaient rattachés, elle ne pouvait pas les emmener avec elle. Ils ne seraient pas assez discrets. La seule qui restait toujours à sa disposition était celle d'Alakazam, posée en évidence sur un petit coussin, lui même placé sur un bureau. La créature psychique était encore convalescente, cependant elle avait besoin de lui.

Il y eut un flash de lumière rouge et il apparut. Il garderait certainement les cicatrices de ses dernières brûlures car, malgré les soins quotidiens que lui prodiguait Morgane, elles ne guérissaient toujours pas.

\- Je sais que tu es encore souffrant, mais tu dois m'emmener dans la forêt tout de suite, sinon ils vont m'arrêter. Ma seule chance de m'échapper est de retrouver Morgause avant qu'ils ne me capturent.

Le pokémon la regarda d'un air grave. Il tendit une main dans sa direction, sans lâcher la cuillère sur laquelle ses doigts étaient serrés, et elle plaça aussitôt la sienne à hauteur de son poignet. Elle savait que le Téléport lui demandait beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'autrefois, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un insouciant Abra, et en nécessitait même davantage en fonction de la distance, or sa destination représentait plusieurs kilomètres à vol d'oiseau.

Une vague d'émotions apaisantes s'échappa de l'Alakazam et il cligna fermement des paupières, un signe commun qu'ils avaient pour se rassurer mutuellement. Elle répondit par un hochement de tête. Elle devait avoir confiance en lui.

Au moment où les policiers parvenaient à enfoncer le rideau métallique qui condamnait l'accès à la porte d'entrée, elle disparut avec son acolyte dans une lumière dorée aveuglante. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, elle était déjà loin, sur les traces de sa jumelle.


	5. Chapitre 5 : La pokémon de Morgause

De retour dans la forêt qui s'étendait sur tout le sud de Safrania, Morgane n'hésita plus à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour sonder les alentours. Alakazam, bien qu'en aussi mauvais état qu'elle, la soutenait par un bras afin qu'elle ne s'effondre pas, car ses maux de tête la malmenaient réellement.

\- Je crois... murmura-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Je crois que je sens quelque chose.

Elle lâcha une nouvelle salve d'énergie psychique dans les environs et un point noir se matérialisa dans son esprit, pareil à la cible d'un radar. Elle détectait grâce à ses dons la présence d'une aura négative à proximité. Sans perdre une seconde, elle se mit à suivre le chemin qui lui apparaissait clairement dans sa tête.

Elle avançait lentement, laborieusement. A plusieurs reprises, elle songea à s'arrêter derrière un taillis pour vomir, mais les nausées qu'elle éprouvait étaient simplement dues à son malaise. De toute manière, elle n'avait rien mangé au cours des dernières heures et son estomac ne pouvait donc rendre rien d'autre qu'une bile acide.

Alakazam progressait péniblement à ses côtés. S'ils étaient au mieux de leur forme, l'un comme l'autre, ils auraient déjà capturé Morgause, cependant plus le temps passait et plus Morgane avait des craintes : elle n'arriverait jamais à vaincre sa soeur, du moins pas ainsi.

\- Si seulement je pouvais méditer... Je parviendrais à contenir les effets de cet enchantement pour être suffisamment clairvoyante le moment venu.

Elle fronça les sourcils : elle avait l'impression qu'un Donphan lui piétinait la boîte crânienne. Son esprit était son arme secrète, c'était de là qu'elle tirait sa puissance. Morgause avait pensé à tout en la rendant vulnérable sur ce point.

\- Allons, avançons... Je trouverai bien une ruse quand il le faudra. Enfin, je l'espère...

Elle fit un pas en avant, mais Alakazam, lui, ne bougea pas. Elle lui adressa un regard par-dessus son épaule et le seul fait de tourner la nuque l'élança davantage. Le pokémon venait de s'entourer d'un halo doré.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça ! Tu as gaspillé assez de forces en nous téléportant jusqu'ici. Ne vas pas...

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase qu'il lui frappait le front avec l'une de ses cuillères. L'attaque Soin se diffusa dans tout le corps de la Championne, qui se sentit regagner en lucidité. La douleur était toujours bien présente, mais elle devenait à présent supportable.

\- Je te remercie, déclara-t-elle, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues de la sorte. Je risque d'avoir besoin de toi plus tard et blessé comme tu l'es, tu risques de manquer d'endurance. Tu ferais bien, pour l'instant, de retourner dans ta pokéball.

La créature afficha une moue colérique qu'elle feignit d'ignorer alors qu'il disparaissait dans un éclat rougeâtre, absorbé par la sphère de métal. Morgane ne pouvait lui en vouloir de son intervention : grâce à cela, elle avait l'impression de recouvrer toute son énergie.

Elle ferma les paupières. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir où elle allait. L'aura sombre qu'elle percevait l'attirait comme un aimant. Elle n'avait qu'à laisser ses pouvoirs la guider jusqu'à Morgause, ainsi elle pouvait s'appliquer à elle-même durant ce laps de temps l'attaque Plénitude qu'elle avait mis des années à maîtriser.

Le signal dans sa tête s'accrut après de longues minutes de marche. Elle était pratiquement rendue, aussi rouvrit-elle les yeux. Ses pas à l'aveugle l'avaient conduite devant l'entrée d'une caverne obscure. Des stalactites pendaient du plafond de ce qui ressemblait à une gueule béante. C'était exactement le genre d'endroit dans lequel elle imaginait sa jumelle se tapir.

Elle n'avait pas peur, elle ne tremblait pas. Sa souffrance s'était atténuée et, même si cela ne devait être que temporaire, elle se sentait de taille à affronter une nouvelle fois Morgause. Toutes leurs joutes passées ne comptaient plus : seule celle-ci importait. Elle avait perdu trop de combats au cours de ces derniers jours. Il était hors de question qu'elle échoue lors du plus capital.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée de lieu : elle pouvait percevoir les effluves de magie noire qui s'échappaient de l'intérieur de la grotte. Tout ici paraissait inhospitalier, exactement comme sa cadette. Elle fit un pas vers sa cachette, mais s'immobilisa aussitôt.

Morgause sortit de l'ombre, flanquée de sa Magirêve. Les oreilles de Morgane se remirent immédiatement à siffler, mais c'était tolérable. Durant sa brève méditation, elle était parvenue à établir dans son esprit un semblant de protection mentale afin de ne pas se laisser à nouveau atteindre par les mauvais sorts de sa soeur.

\- Je savais que tu reviendrais. Tu ne peux pas résister : depuis le début, tu as toujours cherché à te mettre en travers de ma route.

\- Cette fois-ci sera la dernière, répliqua la Championne, car je compte bien t'arrêter.

\- Non. J'obtiendrai ma vengeance, quel qu'en soit le prix.

\- Ta vengeance ? A propos de quoi ?

\- Rappelle-toi, Morgane... susurra Morgause, l'oeil illuminé par la folie. Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as fait. Tu m'as volée ma vie !

L'aînée des deux jumelles poussa un hurlement avant de tomber à genoux. Ses boucliers psychiques volèrent en éclats. Elle avait l'impression qu'un étau lui broyait le crâne depuis l'intérieur. Cette souffrance ne faisait que s'accentuer au fur et à mesure que sa soeur se rapprochait d'elle.

\- Mieux vaut en finir là où tout a commencé, tu ne crois pas ? lui souffla-t-elle une fois parvenue à sa hauteur.

Elle lui asséna un puissant coup dans le ventre et Morgane se plia en deux, le visage à quelques centimètres seulement de l'herbe humide qui recouvrait le sol, la respiration saccadée. Elle se tenait les côtes tandis qu'un petit gémissement jaillissait de ses lèvres. Sa jumelle la fit taire en la frappant au visage.

Son nez saignait, à présent. Elle cracha un filet de sang, toussota un instant, puis s'efforça de se redresser. Sa vision était trouble. Elle sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner, pourtant il n'était pas question que cela se termine ainsi. Il n'était pas question que Morgause la batte pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

 _\- Non !_

Une onde psychique se dégagea d'elle pour aller heurter sa soeur. Celle-ci, qui poussait un rire démoniaque, s'interrompit aussitôt, surprise par l'attaque qu'elle n'avait pu anticiper. Elle reporta aussitôt son attention sur Morgane, toujours à ses pieds. Elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre debout.

\- Regarde-toi... Tu es pathétique ! Traine-toi devant moi, rampe, parce que tu ne mérites pas autre chose. C'est moi qui devrais être à ta place. Toi, tu ne mérites pas ton existence, lâche que tu es.

\- Je ne suis pas lâche !

La Championne gronda et sauta sur les jambes de Morgause afin de la plaquer au sol, ce qui fonctionna. Elle perdit l'équilibre et elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux entre les racines des arbres, à lutter l'une contre l'autre.

Bien vite, la cadette eut le dessus. Ses mains se serrèrent autour de la gorge de Morgane, qui commençait à suffoquer. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Je pourrais te tuer ici, comme ça... Mais ce serait trop facile, ajouta précipitamment Morgause en relâchant son étreinte. Tu dois payer pour tes crimes. Tu es une meurtrière, grande sœur

\- Tu mens ! C'est toi qui as tué ce garçon. Depuis ta naissance, tu sèmes la mort sur ton passage. Tu n'étais même pas censée survivre à ta naissance. Si tu as réussi, c'est parce que tu baignes dans la magie noire depuis que tu es venue au monde !

Dans un élan d'adrénaline, Morgane réussit à se dégager de sous sa jumelle. Elle roula sur le côté de façon à mettre un peu de distance entre elles et bondit sur ses pieds. Son équilibre était précaire, toutefois elle ne retomba pas.

\- Maman ne m'a pas tenu rigueur de cet accouchement difficile, il semblerait. J'ai toujours été sa favorite et tu le sais parfaitement. Toi... Toi, tu n'es rien qu'un faire-valoir à côté de moi. Je suis la plus puissante, la plus intelligente... Tu ne m'aurais jamais vaincue il y a quinze ans sans cet extraordinaire coup de chance qui a servi tes desseins.

Vaincue ? Etait-ce cela qui s'était produit lorsqu'elles n'avaient encore que huit ans ? Morgane était-elle parvenue à défaire sa soeur et celle-ci, ne l'ayant pas accepté, aurait-elle choisi de quitter le domicile familiale alors qu'il ne s'agissait encore que d'une enfant ?

\- Papa et maman ne te pardonneront jamais. C'est à cause de toi qu'ils m'ont perdue. Tu en as conscience, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Notre famille vit dans le silence et la rancoeur depuis une décennie et demie. Il est tant que ça cesse, non ?

\- Non ! hurla Morgause, les traits déformés par la rage. Pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas pris ce que tu m'as volé !

Sur ces paroles auxquelles la Championne avait du mal à donner un sens, elle s'éloigna en courant dans la forêt, sa Magirêve dans son sillage. Morgane se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite, bien décidée à ne pas laisser sa jumelle lui filer une fois encore entre les doigts. Cette histoire devait prendre fin pour de bon.

Sa tête la brûlait et elle avait l'impression que son corps allait se consumer sous l'effort, pourtant elle n'arrêta pas de courir. Elle puisait de l'énergie dans la réserve de ses pouvoirs, tout en veillant à en conserver assez pour l'ultime face à face qui l'attendait visiblement avec Morgause.

Elle était beaucoup plus lente que sa soeur, qui la sema sans peine. Elle n'eut cependant même pas besoin de la magie pour suivre le chemin que celle-ci avait emprunté. En fait, elle lui avait fait part en personne de sa destination : "Mieux vaut en finir là où tout a commencé..."

Morgane s'immobilisa au détour d'un groupe d'arbres. Une vieille maison en bois se tenait devant elle. Bien que robuste, le temps ne l'avait pas épargnée. Sa couleur était décolorée et un volet pendait sur ses gonds. Sans les rideaux aux fenêtres, on aurait tout aussi bien pu la croire à l'abandon.

La porte, elle, était entrebâillée. Elle s'avança prudemment vers le perron, gravissant les trois marches qui la séparaient de lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle revenait ici, encore moins pour y combattre Morgause.

Une odeur de thé flottait dans la salle à manger sur laquelle donnait l'entrée. Une femme aux cheveux grisonnants était assise à table, une tasse fumante posée devant elle, une élégante théière à portée de sa main. Elle se leva en la voyant faire irruption dans la pièce. Morgause se tenait juste derrière elle, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

\- Morgane ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Il est temps de jouer cartes sur table, maman, répliqua-t-elle sans émotion face à sa génitrice qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas vue depuis de longs mois. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elle était de retour ?

D'un mouvement sec du menton, elle désigna sa jumelle qui feignit une parfaite indifférence. Sa mère ne se retourna même pas pour observer sa seconde fille : elle ne quittait pas la Championne des yeux. Elle la regardait même avec une once d'inquiétude dans l'expression de son visage.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Ne me prends pour une imbécile, je n'ai plus huit ans ! Morgause. Tu savais qu'elle était revenue. Tu aurais pu me prévenir, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ? Pour la protéger ? Ca suffit, maman. L'heure est peut-être venue de réagir. Elle est complètement folle, elle a besoin de se faire soigner.

\- Morgane, je... Tu me fais peur. Je crois que c'est toi qui ferais bien de... de consulter. Assis-toi un moment, si tu veux. Je vais... Je vais aller te préparer une infusion, d'accord ?

\- Arrête ça ! Je refuse que tu me traites encore comme une gamine. Quinze ans se sont écoulés, quinze ans qu'elle est partie ! Elle n'est même pas revenue pour la mort de papa et toi, tu la couvres encore ! Pourquoi ?

Sa mère tremblait en face d'elle. Un sentiment de crainte transparaissait désormais sur ses traits. Elle recula d'un pas, ce qui la rapprocha de Morgause. Celle-ci plaça aussitôt ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules.

\- C'est fini, grande soeur, siffla-t-elle, pareille à un Séviper. Tu as perdu.

\- Non ! Je m'avouerai pas vaincue. Pas encore !

La jeune femme renversa la théière qui bascula sur le côté et déversa son contenu en cascade sur le plancher tandis que sa main fondait sur le petit plateau de biscuits juste devant. Un couteau se trouvait dessus, sur lequel elle referma ses doigts.

\- Morgane... Morgane, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? demanda sa génitrice d'une voix mal assurée. Morgane... Tu me terrorises... Repose ça immédiatement.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter ? Ça ne risque pas. Tu n'as jamais pu t'y résoudre, mais moi si. Morgause doit disparaître.

Elle contourna la table et se rua vers l'extrémité de la pièce où se tenaient les deux autres. Le rocking-chair, qui la gênait dans sa progression, fut propulsé par le mur grâce à une vague télékinésique. L'un de ses pieds courbés se brisa sous le choc.

\- Morgane, je t'en prie, calme-toi ! tenta de s'interposer sa mère. Respire profondément et discutons de ce qui ne va pas.

\- Ce qui ne va pas ? Rien ne va ! Ma demeurée de jumelle cherche à m'accuser des meurtres qu'elle a commis. Elle a suffisamment essayé de détruire mes rêves quand nous étions enfants. Aujourd'hui, elle ne ruinera pas ma vie.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? C'est moi qui aurais dû être Championne d'Arène. Je suis plus forte que toi. Tu as mis des années à maîtriser tes pouvoirs, alors que j'ai toujours contrôlé les miens.

Morgause hurlait autant qu'elle à présent. Jamais elles n'avaient été aussi semblables qu'en cet instant, alors qu'elles se jaugeaient mutuellement, le regard fou, les traits déformés par la rage.

\- Morgane, non !

Sa mère s'interposa au moment où elle fondit sur sa rivale, l'arme levée. Il n'était pas question qu'un nouvel écueil se mette en travers de sa route alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en finir avec sa soeur. Sans réfléchir, elle repoussa sa génitrice, qui alla heurter la table. Elle se redressa néanmoins assez vite, malgré le choc, lorsqu'elle voulut abattre la lame sur Morgause.

Elle attrapa et retint le bras de sa fille. Elle lui résista, en dépit de la vigueur dont Morgane faisait preuve pour s'arracher à sa poigne. Des vagues noires dansaient devant les yeux de celle-ci, au fur et à mesure que sa souffrance lui faisait perdre le contact avec la réalité. Tout ceci devait s'achever.

\- Tu l'as protégée une fois de trop, maman !

Elle se tourna violemment sur elle-même. La femme, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle manoeuvre, fut déstabilisée. Morgane en profita pour la poignarder au flanc avec le couteau qu'elle était parvenue à ne pas lâcher.

Sa mère laissa échapper un râle, la main posée sur ses côtes, alors qu'une tâche écarlate s'étendait progressivement sur le pull en laine fine qu'elle portait. La Championne se dégagea de son étreinte, la poussant à la renverse. Elle voulut se rattraper à la nappe, mais elle glissa par terre avec elle, emportant dans sa chute toute la vaisselle restée dessus.

\- C'est entre toi et moi, à présent ! s'écria-t-elle.

Morgause éclata d'un rire rauque. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclat diabolique, avant de virer au rouge. Cette couleur était étrangement familière à Morgane. Elle l'avait déjà vue quelque part. La pièce se mit cependant à tourner autour d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir.

 _\- Regarde... Regarde ce que je t'ai poussée à faire. Tu es redevenue la meurtrière que tu étais autrefois. Je tiens enfin ma vengeance !_

Cette voix... Ce n'était plus celle de sa jumelle. A qui appartenait-elle ? Tout devenait sombre. Elle ne distinguait plus les murs, le papier peint clair de la salle à manger... Même l'odeur musquée du thé avait disparu. Elle était prisonnière des ténèbres et du silence, pourtant elle se fit mal en tombant à genoux.

 _-Tu es folle ! s'époumona Morgane, les larmes aux yeux à cause du choc que lui causait la scène et la vision du rongeur sauvagement assassiné. Tu es complètement malade ! Je vais le dire à nos parents.  
\- Ils ne te croiront jamais. Ils préfèreront se fier à ma parole plutôt qu'à la tienne, comme à chaque fois. Et moi, j'aurai tout le loisir de recommencer._

 _Morgause s'apprêtait à jeter à nouveau le Rattata déjà mort contre la pierre, mais son aînée poussa un cri. Elle bondit sur elle dans l'espoir de parvenir à lui arracher le cadavre suffisamment souillé des mains. Sous son poids, sa soeur perdit l'équilibre. Elle bascula vers l'arrière, entrainant Morgane dans sa chute._

 _Elle fut la première à se redresser. Elle venait de finir d'écraser le pauvre rongeur et son chemisier était désormais couvert de sang. A sa vue, elle réprima une nausée. Elle avait envie de pleurer en plus de vomir._

 _\- C'est de ta faute ! hurla-t-elle à l'intention de sa cadette, toujours étendue dans l'herbe._

 _Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia, mais Morgause ne réagit pas. Elle restait simplement allongée sur le dos, les paupières mi-closes. D'ordinaire, pourtant, elle se serait empressée de répliquer à une quelconque agression._

 _\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Relève-toi et rentrons à la maison. Tout ce sang me rend malade. Ecoute... On inventera un mensonge, mais viens. S'il te plaît._

 _Elle se pencha pour tirer sa jumelle par la main, cependant le bras de celle-ci retomba mollement le long de son corps lorsqu'elle le relâcha. Morgane lui infligea une gifle légère sur sa joue blafarde, sans plus de résultat. Accroupie à hauteur de son visage, elle remarqua alors la flaque écarlate qui recouvrait le rocher. Cela ne pouvait pas provenir uniquement du Rattata._

 _\- Morgause ! Morgause !_

 _Elle la secoua violemment. Des larmes ruisselèrent le long de son visage pour venir se mêler au sang de sa soeur qui se répandait dans l'herbe. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne bougerait plus. Le temps d'aller chercher du secours, il serait trop tard. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule._

Morgane pleurait. C'était un accident. Elle n'avait jamais voulu la tuer. Elle n'était pas responsable : elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle allait se cogner la tête contre la pierre en tombant. Comment aurait-elle pu prévoir un tel drame alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant ?

 _\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès... Je n'avais pas l'intention de..._

 _\- Il est trop tard pour émettre de regrets. Je suis revenue pour la venger. Je suis revenue pour prendre ta vie comme tu as volé la sienne._

La Championne réussit à relever la tête. Les sinistres yeux jaunes de Magirêve brillaient sous son chapeau alors qu'elle raffermissait son emprise sur son esprit. Depuis le début, tout ceci n'était qu'illusion. Morgause n'avait pas pu réapparaître, puisqu'elle était morte quinze ans auparavant. La pokémon avait manipulé ses sens afin de le lui faire croire et d'assouvir sa vendetta.

Un chant s'éleva dans la pièce. Il était à la fois beau et lugubre, sombre et attirant. Morgane avait envie de fermer les paupières, de se laisser porter par la musique, d'autant que ses céphalées cessaient enfin. Elle se boucha néanmoins les oreilles lorsque la mélodie devint si stridente qu'elle lui fit mal aux tympans.

Les fenêtres de la salle à manger explosèrent sous l'influence de notes aussi aiguës. La jeune femme reçut des éclats de verre par les bras, qui lui lacérèrent la peau. Elle se redressa péniblement, chancelante, pour faire face à la créature fantomatique.

 _\- Un Requiem ? C'est comme ça que tu comptes en finir ?_ la brava-t-elle. _Tu mourras avec moi._

 _\- Tel est mon dessein. Mon existence perdra son sens lorsque je t'aurai prise la tienne. Je serai ainsi libre de rejoindre ma maîtresse._

 _\- Tu me fais bien rire ! Elle faisait souffrir les pokémon. Tu aurais fini par subir le même sort que ce Rattata, ce jour-là, dans la forêt._

 _\- Tu mens !_

Une Vague Psy s'échappa des iris éclatants de Magirêve pour se diriger vers Morgane. Celle-ci éleva une barrière d'énergie devant elle afin de se protéger, mais recula tout de même d'un bon mètre afin d'encaisser le contrecoup.

 _\- Un._

L'être spectral comptait, tel un métronome, le temps qu'il leur restait à survivre avant que le Requiem n'arrive à son terme. Morgane savait qu'elle devait la vaincre au plus vite, en un nombre d'attaques restreint, si elle voulait survivre. Il fallait qu'elle meure pour que l'incantation cesse : elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de la tuer.

\- Alakazam, l'heure est venue pour toi de triompher de ta rivale !

\- Kazam !

 _\- Pitoyable. Est-ce avec lui que tu comptes me battre ? Combien de fois l'ai-je réduit à l'agonie ? Je suis au summum de mon art, contrairement à vous deux !_

\- Puissance Cachée !

Des sphères noirâtres s'élevèrent autour du corps d'Alakazam pour fondre sur la Magirêve. Celle-ci, distraite par sa mégalomanie, ne les vit pas surgir à temps pour les esquiver. Lorsqu'elle répliqua par une attaque Aéropiqué, il se téléporta. Malheureusement, il ne faisait plus écran à Morgane, dont l'épaule fut lacérée par la pointe du chapeau de la pokémon spectrale.

Elle porta une main à son vêtement ensanglanté, mais elle ne cria pas. En fait, elle ressentait à peine la douleur. Ses pouvoirs l'entouraient d'un halo ténébreux qui la protégeait de toute souffrance physique. Elle décida de puiser dans ses dernières ressources afin de propulser son adversaire contre le mur.

Magirêve se désincarna, traversa la paroi en bois, puis réapparut quelques instants plus tard, en parfaite santé. Elle cligna de ses paupières fantomatiques avant de lâcher, à l'instar d'un couperet :

 _\- Deux._

C'était le moment où jamais. Morgane devait agir, vite. N'y avait-il pas d'autre moyen, pour arrêter le Requiem, que de tuer celle qui en était à l'origine ? Elle n'y parviendrait jamais, elle n'en avait plus le temps.

\- Morg...

L'intéressée sursauta en écoutant une voix souffler son nom. Sa mère, effondrée sur le sol, n'était pas morte, malgré la quantité de sang qui s'écoulait de son corps. Elle était étendue à plein ventre. Seule sa main s'agita lorsque la Championne posa son regard sur elle.

Elle tenait fermement serrée entre ses doigts une cuillère à café, celle dont elle s'était servie pour tourner son thé. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour comprendre à la jeune femme où elle voulait en venir.

Elle se jeta à terre juste à temps pour échapper à la pokémon violette qui fondait sur elle et arracher l'objet de la poigne de sa mère. Elle roula sur le côté, sa blessure laissant une énième tâche écarlate sur le sol, puis se redressa d'un bond pour faire face à son ennemie.

 _\- C'est vrai. Morgause était meilleure que moi pour tout._

 _\- Pourtant tu l'as vaincue._

 _\- Non, ça, c'était un accident. Je n'y serais jamais parvenue autrement._

 _\- Tu reconnais ta faiblesse._

 _\- Evidemment. En revanche, il y a une chose où elle n'a jamais pu rivaliser avec moi. C'est sur le lien que j'ai réussi à tisser avec mes pokémon. Elle ne t'a jamais suffisamment aimée pour y parvenir. Si tel avait été le cas, elle aurait maîtrisé l'ultime magie, celle qui vient du coeur et non des ténèbres._

Morgane leva sa cuillère. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, Alakazam répéta son geste à l'identique. Magirêve ne bougea pas. Elle les jaugeait d'un air méprisant. Apparemment, elle les pensait indigne de la battre.

 _\- J'ai grandi ici. J'ai reçu mon premier pokémon ici. J'ai perdu ma soeur ici. Tous les événements marquants de ma vie, c'est ici qu'ils ont eu lieu. Force Cachée !_

Le sol se mit à trembler en même temps que les deux partenaires abaissaient leur couvert argenté. Une fissure s'étendit sur toute la longueur de la pièce, puis s'élargit progressivement. Cette attaque, qu'elle avait mis des années à enseigner à Alakazam, dépendait du lieu où elle était lancée. Là, dans la maison de son enfance, elle exprimait le sentiment que Morgane avait éprouvé à la mort de sa soeur : celui de sentir le sol s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Elle se transformait en Abîme.

Le plancher se scinda en deux. Ses bordures s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre et, tandis que la Championne épaississait l'air de ses pouvoirs afin d'accroître la gravité, un vent funèbre se mit à jaillir du gouffre béant, dont les profondeurs se perdaient dans les ténèbres, pour y attirer la Magirêve. Il était cependant si puissant qu'il ne se cantonna pas à sa cible : le lustre fut arraché du plafond, les chaises volèrent jusqu'à la faille... Tout dans la maison allait être aspiré.

Les murs ne résisteraient pas longtemps non plus. Morgane s'éloigna bien vite de celui qui se trouvait juste dans son dos par crainte qu'il ne s'effondre sur elle. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle s'efforçait d'ancrer ses pieds sur le sol, mais il vibrait tellement que la tâche lui était ardu. Quand Alakazam manqua d'être aspiré à son tour, elle l'entoura d'une aura sombre afin de le retenir à l'aide de ses pouvoirs télékinésiques.

\- Maman ! s'écria-t-elle soudain.

Elle était désormais séparée de celle-ci par l'abîme, or sa mère se rapprochait dangereusement du vide. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, frissonna, puis se jeta par-dessus la large fente sans réfléchir. Elle atterrit violemment sur l'autre bordure, où sa cuisse s'enfonça sur une latte de plancher brisée.

Elle étouffa un cri en se mordant le poing, puis agrippa sa génitrice par le poignet à temps, avant qu'elle ne bascule dans les ténèbres. Alakazam les rejoignit en lévitant par-dessus le gouffre. Il les entoura d'une Protection magique afin de limiter les effets du vent puissant et les rendre moins vulnérables.

Morgane encercla le corps de sa mère de ses bras. Le sang qui coulait de sa jambe blessée se mêlait au sien et elle sentait encore son coeur battre faiblement sous ses doigts, mais plus pour longtemps.

\- Pardon... murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Pardon... J'espère que tu comprendras, maman. Je n'ai pas voulu ça. C'est pour ça que je vais réparer mon erreur. Je vais te sauver.

Alakazam projetait ses dernières forces dans la sécurité qu'il offrait aux deux femmes et la Championne, elle, utilisa les siennes pour se servir une dernière fois de ses pouvoirs, eux qui lui avaient causé plus de tort que de bien. Elle plaqua une paume tremblante sur la plaie de sa mère. Sa peau devint chaude, puis elle s'illumina, de plus en plus fort. Son éclat gagnait en intensité au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui transmettait son énergie de manière à la guérir.

Une larme coula le long de ses joues. Elle était fatiguée. Elle avait déjà puisé dans ses ressources pour combattre Magirêve, à présent vaincue, et les sortilèges de régénération nécessitait encore plus de puissance que tous les autres. Alakazam lui lança un regard inquiet, mais elle se contenta de secouer la tête. Elle devait le faire.

Les chairs se refermaient progressivement à son contact. Son épiderme était désormais écarlate, maculé de sang comme presque chaque partie de son corps. Sa vision se troublait, elle peinait à respirer. Elle sentit sa mère glisser d'entre ses bras, crut entendre un cri, mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu l'avoir rêvé car elle plongeait dans les limbes du néant.


	6. Epilogue : L'ombre de Morgause

Morgane s'agita. Inconsciente, elle luttait contre la douleur qui la dévorait. Elle n'avait plus de force, elle sentait seulement son sang s'échapper de son corps et la souffrance prendre possession de son être. C'était insoutenable. Hélas, elle allait devoir subir cette torture jusqu'à ce que la mort ne l'en délivre.

Lorsque ses blessures se firent moins lancinantes, elle songea que la fin approchait. Bientôt, elle serait libérée de ce cauchemar, cet ultime cauchemar que la pokémon de Morgause lui avait fait vivre. Ses muscles cessaient de la brûler, ils devenaient léthargiques, si bien qu'elle sentait encore à peine son anatomie.

La part de son cerveau qui était demeurée lucide jusqu'alors commença à s'endormir, elle aussi. Elle ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur rien, pas même sur ses maux. Elle avait l'impression que le sommeil lui tendait les bras, qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à plonger dedans pour que tout ceci soit enfin terminé.

 _Morgane tenait entre ses mains un Roucool inerte, qu'elle venait de faire tomber d'un arbre en l'atteignant à l'aide d'une pierre. Magirêve flottait dans son dos, l'air satisfaite. Lorsque la Championne se retourna, toutefois, elle disparut sans lui laisser l'occasion de l'apercevoir._

 _Elle ramena le pokémon inconscient dans sa chambre. Le choc lui avait brisé une aile, cependant cela lui était égal. En pensant à la douleur que la créature devait ressentir, au lieu d'éprouver une once de culpabilité, elle éclata d'un rire mauvais._

 _\- Tu as mal, mon petit ? Je vais abréger tes souffrances._

 _Elle serra ses doigts autour de sa gorge aux plumes délicates et, d'un mouvement sec, le décapita. Le corps tomba à ses pieds, juste à côté de son lit, pendant qu'elle allait déposer la tête tranchée du volatile sur sa coiffeuse. Avec le sang qui maculait ses paumes, elle traça sur le miroir les neuf lettres écarlates qui composaient le mot vengeance._

 _\- Pour toi, petite soeur, susurra-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard._

\- N-Non... bredouilla Morgane.

Elle se remit à se mouvoir, réveillant ainsi l'ensemble de ses blessures. Elle n'était pas morte, elle somnolait seulement. Elle faisait d'atroces cauchemars. Non... Pas des cauchemars. Son instinct lui soufflait que ce qu'elle voyait actuellement dans son esprit était la réalité. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

 _\- Tu as cru que j'allais te laisser me battre sans rien dire, avorton ? Que tu allais pouvoir me marcher dessus, exactement comme ma racaille de soeur l'a toujours fait ?_

 _Morgane cracha au visage de Jimmy, qui s'empressa de s'essuyer, les traits révulsés. Il voulut protester, mais avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, elle attrapa la hachette glissée à sa ceinture pour lui entailler le visage. Elle ne supportait pas cette expression narquoise qui ornait sa face depuis qu'il l'avait combattue et préférait le défigurer plutôt que de continuer à la voir._

 _Il poussa un hurlement déchirant avant de porter une main à sa joue, qui saignait abondamment. La Championne lui intima de se taire, cependant cela eut l'effet inverse : ses cris redoublèrent d'intensité. A présent, il tentait d'appeler à l'aide, en dépit de la peur qui affaiblissait considérablement sa voix._

 _\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! gronda-t-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un nouveau coup, à l'épaule, cette fois-ci._

 _\- Vous êtes complètement folle ! bredouilla-t-il, complètement terrorisé._

 _\- Moi, folle ? Ça se voit que tu n'as pas connu ma soeur._

 _\- Au secours ! A moi ! Morgane tente de..._

 _A l'instar du Roucool, sa tête fut également détachée de son corps. Elle roula sur le sol pendant que la Championne s'acharnait sur le reste de son anatomie, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne soit plus qu'un amas de membres sanguinolents, séparés les uns des autres par des coups de lame précis._

 _Face à elle, dans le noir presque total de la ruelle, scintillait un rubis dans les ténèbres, auquel elle ne prêta pas attention. Elle était bien trop occupée à passer toute sa colère sur le cadavre déjà massacré de cet odieux enfant._

Magirêve. C'était la seule explication. Morgane connaissait les pouvoirs de ces créatures et celle de Morgause était la plus puissante qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer au cours de sa vie. Elle avait pu lui insuffler ces visions affreuses, juste avant de disparaître, aspirée par l'attaque Abîme.

Non. Non, ce n'était pas des visions. Pas plus que la jeune femme n'avait rêvé au moment où elle avait poignardé sa mère. Il s'agissait de réminiscences. Dans ce cas, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose...

Morgane se redressa en sursaut. Elle se trouvait non plus dans les limbes de son inconscient, mais dans une chambre claire, celle d'un Centre Pokémon, dans lequel elle avait été vraisemblablement prise en charge. Sa génitrice était étendue dans le lit voisin, toujours évanouie pour sa part. Elles étaient toutes deux reliées à un appareil qui contrôlait leurs données vitales.

La Championne porta ses mains à hauteur de ses yeux. Grâce à la morphine qu'on lui injectait dans les veines, ses blessures étaient devenues supportables, même si elles la lançaient davantage à chaque mouvement. Ses doigts tremblaient, un comportement inhabituel chez elle qui, d'ordinaire, gardait toujours un parfait sang-froid.

Pas cette fois. Même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle savait qu'il était là. Le sang du Roucool, le sang de Jimmy. Même celui de sa propre mère souillait désormais la blancheur en apparence immaculée de sa peau. La vengeance de Magirêve était totale. Quinze ans après, elle avait réussi à faire d'elle ce pour quoi elle l'avait toujours prise : un assassin.

Manipulée par la pokémon, Morgane avait beau ne pas avoir eu véritablement conscience de ses actes, qu'elle l'accepte ou non, elle était à présent la même chose que Morgause. Un monstre. L'ombre de sa soeur.


End file.
